Come On, Let's Ride!
by GrimMoody
Summary: Once again, I have put lyrics to a Mega Man song, this one Nitro Man's theme.  This time, it has a mini story that goes along with it.  Enjoy the randomness!


"Well, well, if it isn't Moody. I can't say I'm surprised to see you."

The confident words buzzed through Agent G. Moody's two way microphone, obfuscated only mildly by the wind as it whizzed past the agent's neon pink motorcycle helmet. It was a bit hard for the grey-blonde girl to listen while also concentrating on the empty, winding road, darting after the dark red motorcycle that she dared not fall behind. Also, her glasses were slipping a bit. But with a persistent, if unbearably nutty smile, Moody bore it. This after all was her former partner that she was chasing. What were a few annoyances but pure bliss if she could catch him?

"Well, hey there, Mister Jade Ryuuseigun! Didn't think you'd recognise me for a second."

"I hope you're joking. Your helmet is neon pink. How is anyone within a mile not supposed to see it?"

"True. But then again, the Shadow Fox gang didn't notice that time we brought them down. Good times, eh?"

"Heh, they weren't so bad, I guess."

Jade made a sharp left turn, and Moody barely caught up in time to follow him. Here the forest ended rather suddenly; with a snap the green blurs known as trees were no longer the background of the chase. Moody had to question why Jade would pick this particular road to travel. It was very open, and directly to the right was the beach, the endless ocean providing no way out in that direction. To the left was only a steep hill, mildly grassy. Freedom from the trees meant that the early moon (it wasn't quite dark) could shine down for extra illumination on her former friend. Moody pushed the gas of her own motorcycle, forcing it forward.

"I don't get it, JR." Moody tried again. "Me and you, we used to be best friends. As kids, we were playing video games together...you were always beating me at Mega Man. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. You sucked."

"I admit it. Come on, it was a stroke of luck when the force made us partners. For six years, man, six years! Think of all the bad guys we put away. There was that time you saved my butt when I got caught in that gunfire in Florence, and that time I saved yours in London. Man, all that doesn't just go away."

She could see Ryuuseigun turn back a little, though with the distance and down turned visor on his plain black helmet, Jade's expression was indeterminable. He sped up.

"I know." he said, leaving only the slightest hint of darkness in his tones. "And there's one thing I remember even better."

"What's that?"

"It's how annoying you are!"

Jade thought that by his conversation he could get Moody to somehow notice that the hill on the left was gradually getting less steep. But even as Jade went for it, Moody was there, blocking his path. Forced to go back straight, Jade was barely able to keep his motorcycle from crashing into her. He was more skilled than that. So once more the chase went back into its high-speed stalemate.

"Better be careful there, Jade!" Moody piped up. "You almost hurt Speedcore Skeletor."

"See? Annoying. I never said you could name my motorcycle. That name doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does. Your black and silver paint job looks like bones."

"So why in the world is yours 'Techno Darling'?"

"'Cause it sounds cool."

Jade noticed with apprehension that Moody had the left side of the road - the only possible escape - well covered. As bad as she was at naming them, Moody was quite deft at riding motorcycles.

"We're the best in the world, JR." she said. "You and me were awesome. We could've run the dang agency if we wanted to. And then you go off and steal a bunch of money and leave me in the lurch...what the heck, man? That mob boss was not some guy you play around with. I almost died."

"You weren't going to die. I know you better than that."

"Okay...but why? We had it good. Why mess it all up? I mean, we go way back, we rock, and Mega Man, dude! Mega Man!"

There was silence on the radio for a time, and there was only the sound of engines and the wind blowing against their jackets.

"You really don't get it? Listen to yourself talk. We're _adults_, Moody. There's no reason to play video games anymore. Besides, I'm sick of the agency. They make up their rules and expect everyone to live by them."

"Well, if the good guys don't make up the rules, then the baddies will. Come on, I can just make up some crap to the boss if you give up now. I'll say that you had to take it, that it was like evidence or something. You know I'm good at that kind of thing."

"Right..." the world could not contain the sheer amount of sarcasm in Jade's voice, but before it escaped into space it did make its point to Moody. "Since when am I going to listen to you?"

"Never, I guess."

"Smart of you, for once."

Agent Moody almost spoke up again, but there was nothing left to say. The roar of the engines said it all. She looked at the sky, noticing how much darker the evening had become. Soon it would be nighttime. Despite having to keep up with her ex-partner, she let herself gaze out at the ocean.

"Y'know, Jade, it's awful nice out." she said slowly. "I really don't mind this after all. In fact, it reminds me of something..." After a moment, she added, "Mega Man 10 just came out earlier this year."

"What does that have to do with anything? You're too old for Mega Man. Sheesh, when are you going to grow up?"

"Aw, come on! You know those games have like the best soundtracks ever. I was listening to ten's soundtrack, and I just love Commando Man's and Solar Man's. A lot of people liked Nitro Man's, but I didn't. Not at first. I gave it a chance, and it turned out to be really good! I even made up lyrics for it! Wanna hear?"

"No! No, I don't! Don't you dare sing, Moody!"

And she took a deep breath. Out of her mouth came something not unlike song, but definitely not as good.

"Well on the road, on the road  
Come on we'll cruise this evening  
And on the road, yes on this road  
Yes I must catch you  
And on this road, yup on this road  
You have a bounty on your head  
So I must now come arrest you!

I just can't help but notice that it's gorgeous out tonight  
This ride gets me high  
I'm feeling so fine  
Motorcycle, don't give out on me!

Under this sky of pink, purple, blue  
Perfect night to chase after you  
Like stories I heard as a kid, oh those times I was young!  
Out here in the swift fading light  
I become the hero tonight  
I've been waiting for this moment for so long...  
For all my life...  
Come on, let's ride!"

As Moody dragged out the last note, Jade automatically tried to put his hands over his ears, quickly remembering that his helmet didn't allow that. "For the love of all things holy, _**please **_stop-"

"DUH NUNNA NUNNA NUNNA!  
DUH NUNNA NUNNA NUNNA!  
DUH NUNNA NUNNA NUNNA!  
DUH NUNNA NUNNA NUNNA!

Well yes I know, yes I know  
That things have changed between us  
But on the road, yes on this road  
It doesn't matter  
Keep up the chase, keep up the chase  
Oh my great enemy, we were such good friends  
Til you betrayed me

Whatever bitterness I had so quickly fades away  
Just the two of us  
So adventurous  
May this night stay for eternity!

Stars so bright they light up the scene  
All of this feels just like a dream!  
It's like games I played as a kid, oh those times I was young!  
Out here in the swift fading light  
I become the hero tonight  
I've been waiting for this moment for so long...  
For all my life...  
Come on let's ride!"

"AAUUGGHHH! NNOOO!" Jade screamed. "Why can't I reach my radio controls? Your voice is so terrible! This is sheer TORTURE!"

**HONK, HONK!**

That's the thing about trying to reach tangled cords and inconvenient radios. It sure does distract one from watching out for oncoming traffic. Moody barely managed to dodge as she veered out of the way, skidding to a stop at the left side of the road. She could do nothing to stop the truck that smacked into Jade, and she cringed along with the shrieking metal. Still in shock, Moody shakily got off her motorcycle. She dialed her boss' number as she went over to investigate the wreckage.

"Too old for Mega Man, am I, JR?" Moody shook her head. "Man, I sure am going to miss Speedcore Skeletor."

\\\

- Lol! To sing along with my lyrics, go to www. youtube. com /watch?v=doxUxFsXCJs


End file.
